Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays are well known in the art. The AMOLED displays have been increasingly used as a flat panel in a wide variety of tools.
The AMOLED displays are classified as either a voltage-programmed display or a current-programmed display. The voltage-programmed display is driven by a voltage-programmed scheme where data is applied to the display as a voltage. The current-programmed display is driven by a current-programmed scheme where data is applied to the display as a current.
The advantage of the current-programming scheme is that it can facilitate pixel designs where the brightness of the pixel remains more constant over time than with voltage programming. However, the current-programming requires longer time of charging capacitors associated with the column.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new scheme for driving a current-driven AMOLED display, which ensures high speed and high quality.